Soul's Windows
by GlitchedVirasia
Summary: You know that feeling when you're reborn into the Naruto world? No? Well let me tell you about it. At first everything was okay, sort of. That is until you realize that you are responsible for making the decision of either changing the story of Naruto or leaving it the way it is. It doesn't help when you're born into a bullshit clan. I'm no Uchiha hater, but I'm not a fan either...
1. Chapter 1: Rainbow Child

**Soul's Windows**

Author's Note at the bottom~

"Human speech"

 _"human thought"_

 **"Summon/Bijuu/Black Zetsu Speech"**

 _ **"Summon/Bijuu/Black Zetsu thought"**_

DISCLAIMER: I'm saying this once, of course I don't own the Naruto franchise or anything in Naruto except for any theories, concepts, and OCs I introduce in this story. Otherwise, Naruto isn't mind... DUH!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rainbow Child**

"The eyes are the windows to the soul." That is the quote I live by- or well, that _was_ a quote I _lived_ by. Why'd I change that sentence you might ask? Well apparently I just died. It's a funny story actually, or well not funny but.. look, it's a story. It seems my life quote got me killed also. You see, there I was, in a book store at a mall in the Manga section grabbing the latest five volumes of the Naruto series. Let me tell you I am a _HUGE_ Naruto geek. I knew as much as I could read, any debate I'd gotten in with another Naruto fan, I'd usually won. How? Well another little known fact about me, I have photographic memory. Everything I see, I remember.

Anyway, I was grabbing the latest five volumes, even though I had already read them online, and I start walking toward the register. On the way there, a guy was about to pass me.. he gave off a weird vibe so I turned to look at him and he looked at me. As we passed each other, I starred at his eyes, once again living by my quote, and something just didn't sit right. So after I passed him, I'd went to the closes mall officer right at the entrance to the book store and pointed out the guy who was already at the register. He saw me point him out and it was at that moment, he drew a gun and-

POW!

There I was, on the ground with a bullet in my chest. The strange thing was, however, was that I was totally okay with that. I mean of course I'd miss my family, but I was a 22 year old woman already graduated college, already managing a popular hotel in a little known tourist country. I don't know about you, but I was sort of set and I didn't really fear death. Of course I didn't want to die but now that I am I was sort of curious about what the afterlife was like.

So there I am, excited to find out, and... I just don't find out. Why? Well, you see, that's another story that I'm about to tell you.

Next thing I realize is that I'm somewhere tight. It got tighter and tighter. It pretty much got so tight that.. it didn't hurt but I had the urge to do something strange. I had the urge to cry. All of a sudden there was light, it was so bright that I had to close my eyes and I took that chance to start crying. I have no idea why, but I just did.

There were voices, I couldn't understand them at the time because I was crying too loud to make anything out. After that, everything sort of went by really quickly. I eventually stopped crying because I went to sleep. When I woke up, I started crying again. Didn't stop until I was sucking on something and then when I felt full I'd gone back to sleep.

This happened over and over and over for quite a long time. Until one day, I was trying to walk like everyone else. My attention span was growing pretty quick at that point because, well I was already an adult. Right? Wrong. Now that I could actually pay attention, I'd realized that I was, in fact, _not_ and adult. I was a toddler... a freaking toddler. So, I guess reincarnation does exist, however I still had memory of my past life so I must have glitched in the process or something.

My reaction when I finally had the capability to realize what the hell was going on was... anticlimactic. However, my first English word in this new baby body was, "What.." and my first Japanese word was, "Nani". My Mother was fairly surprised by my first Japanese word, probably because she'd never tried to get me to say it. Funny thing is, in my previous life, I had two years of experience in the Japanese language, so it wasn't particularly difficult to catch on to the language.

By the time I was three years old and able to walk for the most part, and had the ability to speak half sentences (however just to not freak out my mom, I did act as if I was still learning how to comprehend communication) something major had already made itself clear to me. In fact, _many_ things were made clear to me.

First: I wasn't simply reborn back on earth in The Land of the Rising Sun. No, no, no. You see, when I was about two, I was able to remember most things instead of instantly forgetting like most babies. Thus, I do remember being carried by my mother through a dirt street surrounded by a lot of people in a village-like setting. I had just woken up, and the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the background of the village we were in. There was a huge mountain with faces carved in it. My first thought was, "Oh, Mount Rushmore."

That's when it hit me. People were speaking Japanese everywhere.. not English. So this couldn't have been the United States of America. We should be in Japan, but there was no type of mountain with face carvings. It was at that very moment that I wiped my sleepy eyes and tried to get a better look at the mountain. There was no mistaking it, I knew those huge faces _anywhere_.

Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Minato Namikaze. Hokages one to four.

" _This can't be possible.."_ I thought. _"The Hokage Monument was fictional. It was from an manga series for god's sake, their's no way.."_ I needed reassurance. I wouldn't believe it without more evidence that I was reborn within the Naruto world. The thought struck me that evidence should be all around me, all I had to do was look around.

So I did.

Of course there were more civilians, but also walking around in large abundance were people, men and woman, boys and girls, wearing a headband that any Naruto fan would be all too familiar with. Actually no, not headband, but _hitai-ate._ And they had the leaf symbol on it. That was when I'd found out that I was reborn in Konohagakure no Sato. And to be honest.. I cried. It was a mix of joy and fear, but I cried and of course my mom rushed home to find out what was wrong.

That's another thing, I only had a mother for some reason. I mean, of course in the ninja world it's not uncommon to be missing a family member because they might be a Shinobi. I know my mother was one, because she has a hitai-ate under her bed in her room that I found while casually crawling around. Maybe my dad died in the line of duty. I know I had an older brother, but I don't see him very often at all, so I can't remember him very clearly. Of course, if I were to see him now then I'd remember, but I'm pretty sure the last time I saw him was about a year ago.

Now that I'm three, I've already come to terms with where I've been reborn. However, now I have to figure out what I can do.. I mean, I remember everything about this world, I remember what happened in the past and what happens in the future. So the big question for me is, what do I do about it.

Or better yet, what _can_ I do about it. I have the chance to become a shinobi, I can literally feel the chakra coursing through me at this point. But hey, I'm still three. I've got time, right?..

Today, I was casually walking around trying to find something. Not anything specific but just something. Why? Well there are these major things in the Narutoverse called clans. I wanted to know if I was just part of a minor shinobi family, or was I apart of a clan. My mom was just sitting and smiling at me, probably enjoying watching me walk around with curiosity. After aimlessly walking around our living room, I got frustrated and just sat down on the floor. I had to think of some way to find out my lineage, and maybe that would give me another Idea of the time period I'm in.

When I saw the Hokage monument, it had the Minato's face on it. So I could be anywhere from the beginning of his Hokage career to when Naruto brings Tsunade back for the position of Fifth Hokage. That, obviously, doesn't help very much since it that time period spans for around 13 to 14 years.

I sighed, trying to think. The frustration made me want to pull my still growing hair out.. wait a minute. The main way to distinguish someone who may be in a clan is their appearance of course! I stood back up and looked around. There wouldn't be a mirror in the living room, so I made my way to my mothers room, thus prompting my mother to follow me.

I got there and saw the mirror leaning against the wall next to her bed. Immediately I raced over there as fast as my little legs could take me and took a look at myself in the mirror. What I saw sort of shocked me.

 _"I..I.. am a freaking cute kid!"_ I thought, moving my hand to my hair. It was pure, and I mean pure shining white. Not grey, not silver, not light silver, no it was pure white. And my eyes? dark onyx. Basically black but technically onyx colored. Usually someone with dark eyes wouldn't draw much attention, but with hair like this and how much they contrast each other, I predicted I was gonna be a cutie when I got older. However, I realized this didn't help my situation. My mother had the same hair, but purple eyes. What clan has features like that? My skin was a normal fair color, not really pale, but not tan either so it's just fair.

As my frustrations at not knowing what else I could do began taking over my mind again, my mom brought me back to reality. She'd picked me up and sat me in her lap in front of the mirror, taking a seat in the chair she had pulled up. "Are you interested in your hair, little one?" She asked.

Once again, my hands went to my hair, still short and not even reaching my shoulders yet. It's silky and soft, yet unkempt at the same time but it wasn't matted and there were no tangled knots. I nodded in response to my mother's question.

"Well, I named you after your hair. Did you know that?"

What? No.

"I named you Nijiko, which means rainbow child. I named you that because your hair does something that mine doesn't, even though they are the same color."

I tilted my head in interest, I'm used to hearing her call me Niji-chan, my nickname. Hearing her say my full first name, Nijiko was actually a bit weird. "What it do, Kaa-san?" I asked, deliberately leaving out the "does" in that sentence.

"When light shines directly onto your hair, a sheen of different colors of the rainbow can be seen on it. White is said to contain all colors, which is why different colors appear."

I understood what she said, but just to keep up the act. "Kaa-san, what is sheen?"

She smiled and lifted me up off of her lap and put me directly into the setting sunlight shining through the window. I realized what she was doing and looked at myself in the mirror. Sure enough, my hair was still obviously white but you could also see different colors in the mix. "That is sheen. A soft shine or texture."

In my previous life, I was decent. Had average hair and average eyes. In this life, my appearance was amazing and I'm only three. However, despite my curiosity, I am _not_ looking forward to puberty again.

"Kaa-san, when will I see Onii-san again?" I went ahead and broke that question out since we were already here. Plus I was wondering.

A soft, and sort of sorrowful smile grew onto her face as she set me back down in her lap. Why? "Well Niji-chan, he is young but he is a ninja already. He's busy a lot."

"How old is Onii-san?"

"Hm, well his birthday is actually coming up in a week. On October 19, Shisui will be turning 11 years old."

That moment. The millisecond that sentence was completed, I had a mental breakthrough. _"Shisui?... Can't be... but there is only one Shisui that I can think of. How can he of all people be my older brother?! And if that's the case, then-"_

"Kaa-san? Am I Uchiha?"

"Good job Niji-chan, you remembered your surname!" She clapped in surprise and happiness. While I, well.. I was shutting down internally.

"Are you Uchiha?"

She shook her head. "Your father was an Uchiha, however me and him did not get the chance to get married. He died before we could. Both him and your Onii-san's mother."

I'm half Uchiha. That would explain my hair not being dark. That would also explain my eyes being onyx. That would explain us not living in the Uchiha compound. And that would explain me not being able to see my older brother very often, because he'd been a shinobi for a while now. I always remembered Shisui was orphaned, but it was never specifically explained when his parents died. And the fact that she said _his_ mother meant that my mother was his stepmom, and he was technically half brother.

Wait a second. Alright, I'm going to have to dig deep into my photographic memory really quick and do a bit of math. I don't know all of the hard facts, but all I needed was Shisui's age. An age difference between Shisui and Itachi was never clarified, but it obviously couldn't be anymore than a three to five year age difference between the two. So, if Shisui's about to turn eleven, and there is a three to five age difference..

Itachi should be around six to eight years old. Meaning Sasuke is already born, but still around my age. I sighed in small relief.

The Uchiha Massacre was still years away. That gave me time to think about what to do, and a more specific concept of where in time I was in relation to Naruto and Sasuke's life times. Anyway, now that that panic is over, it's time for a rant.

 _OH MY DAMMIT!_

Out of all the damn clans in Konoha, I _had_ to be an Uchiha, didn't I? I couldn't be a Nara, or a Hyuga. Hell, I'd have been fine with Akimichi, and I love dogs so the Inuzuka would have been perfect. But _nooooooo_ I was placed in the clan who has a curse placed on them and their eyes basically bullshit logic.

Great.. just _great._

* * *

AN: Sooo, what's up everyone? Novice writer GlitchedVirasia here, but you can just call me Virasia and once you come to love me, Vira. I may suck at writing but, hey I do my best. I had this random thought about, "what if I was reborn into the Narutoverse" and I started reading other fanfics about OC characters being reborn in this world. So I was like, "Eh.. why not. Might as well try." So, here I am with Nijiko's story! Please give me a lot of support and constructive(and only constructive) criticism. I'll tell you now that I do have a very demanding job, so I have no set schedule for updates. Sorry in advance, and get your tomatoes prepared to launch at me when I update super late.

Anyway~ Read and Review please! Cya next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Fact!

Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I began working on the chapter on the day I released the first one, but... eh, duty calls.

Fair warning, the pace will be a bit quick because there won't be too many events before Nijiko becomes a genin, except for one obvious event.

Anyway, I'll let you guys get to reading. Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites, etc.!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Fact!**

Fact!

Shisui-nii apparently loves me. I mean, that's what older brothers are supposed to do right? But I'd kind of thought that there would be a bit of awkwardness since he doesn't visit a lot, and my mom isn't his mom. However, there was none! Hell, I'd say he gave off the "over protective older brother who will light your future boyfriend's house on fire" vibe.

When Shisui's birthday came around, the first thing he did was hug the stuffing out of me. I had to beg him to stop, which only made him squeeze me more since the last time he saw me, I couldn't speak much. He'd told us that he would be around a lot more since his schedule won't be as busy these days. Thus, my mom said it was okay for Shisui to take me out or spend time with me whenever he was able to.

Step one in changing history: Get attached to main players in the story line.

Later on Shisui's birthday, he'd asked my mother if he could take me to the Uchiha compound. I saw the slight hesitation in my mother's eyes, but in the end she allowed it. So here I am, piggy backing my older brother, playing with his hair while we were strolling through the Uchiha compound.

Fact! Apparently this messy yet soft and un-matted hair seems to be generic since Shisui's is just like mine. Just shorter and a different color, of course.

To be honest, Shisui was walking at a moderate pace, so I was slowly falling asleep at how relaxing his back was. That is, until I felt him stop. I looked up, and we were standing at the entrance to a home. From the front, it looked huge. However, I knew it would probably be a lot bigger once we got inside.

"We're here, Niji-chan." My older brother said, taking a knee to allow me off of his back. I complied and got off. He then went to the door and knocked on it twice, and not even three seconds passed before the door opened.

Standing there was Young Itachi Uchiha, holding a little Sasuke in his arms. "Shisui. Happy Birthday." He said, a smile grew onto his face.

His mother, Mikoto Uchiha, came behind him and also greeted us. "Oh, happy birthday Shisui-san! And who is this little one?"

That was obviously pointed at me. Shisui looked down at me, "Can you tell them your name?"

I nodded at him and turned my attention to my (apparently) distant cousins. "My.. name is Nijiko." I'd said, purposely pausing to seem like I was contemplating on how to introduce myself. I added a bow to be polite.

"Aw, this must be your little sister you spoke of. She's adorable!" I blushed at Mikoto's gushing. "Does her hair always do that?" she asked, pointing at my head.

It was around three in the afternoon, so the sun was high in the sky. She must have been pointing at my hair having basically a soft rainbow mixed into the pure white from the light shining on it. "Kaa-san says it always do that when light is in it. That why I am called Nijiko." I said in response.

I could almost _feel_ Mikoto gushing. Sheesh, I wonder if she does this with Sasuke... then again, I'm pretty sure she has to keep her composure around her husband. "Come in, both of you are always welcomed here." she moved aside, allowing us to go inside their home.

She began leading us to their living room, where she had us sit down and began making tea. Itachi sat next to us with Sasuke still in his arms. Him and Shisui began talking about some mission he'd just returned from in the Land of Water.

Fact! My calculations were correct, Itachi is four years younger than Shisui, meaning that he's seven years old right now. And there is a five year difference between Itachi and Sasuke, which means Sasuke is two right now. Thus, I am a year older than him. And speaking of that now, that means once I enter the academy, I'd be in the same class year as team Gai.

Well _that_ will be interesting.

For the rest of that day, me and Shisui hung out in the head Uchiha household, eventually Fugaku came by to greet Shisui, and then turned to me. Itachi explained who I was and Fugaku made a grunting noise then gave me a questionable look. That sort of set alarms off in my head. Did I do something to him some how despite me being only three?

Eventually he went off to attend to his own business and Shisui had to take me home. Mikoto told Shisui to let me visit more often, and that my mother could come if she wanted to also.

Once we got back, my mom gave me some paper and told me to try to write my name in Kanji. I assumed it was to keep me occupied because apparently Shisui wanted to speak with my mother about something. I kept my eyes on the paper, acting like I was completely focused on calligraphy but I was listening in on what they had to say.

"So, how did she like going to the Uchiha compound?" my mother started.

"She seemed like she had fun. My best friend Itachi has a younger brother that's only a year younger than Niji-chan, so those two hit it off a bit. Not to mention, Mikoto-san adored her."

My mom made a surprised "huh" in response to that. "Mikoto? If I remember correctly, her husband is the current head of the Uchiha clan. How did he take Nijiko's presence?"

"Well," Shisui's hand moved to the back of his head. "I wouldn't say he was particularly excited. He looked a bit skeptical, but that was it."

"I see, that's a relief. I thought he wouldn't want her there period."

"No, no Shiroka-san. That's not it. The problem is the possibility of her awakening the Sharingan." I immediately made an "of course" face. After all, how can the Uchiha Bullshit without the Bullshit-gan.

Personally, I have no problems with the clan, neither do I have any problems with the Sharingan. I actually find the amount of things and people it could screw with _very_ funny. My problem was that the Uchiha could at least attempt to learn of a different way to handle their kekkei genkai problem.

My mother said and I noticed she glanced back at me. Luckily she didn't know I was paying attention. "I understand that part at least. The Sharingan is something precious. They already had to accept the fact that Kakashi Hatake has one of their eyes, I don't think they'll allow another." She then embraced Shisui in a short hug before thanking him. Shisui gladly returned it and left, but not before giving me one more hug.

Hm. I guess I can safely assume that I need to start getting my shit together. I mean, I'm here.. in this world... _now_. The knowledge I have isn't going anywhere no matter how much time passes, thanks to my memory.

Fact! My photographic memory did NOT remain after I was reborn. Sadly. But, every memory from my previous life still doesn't really fade. I wonder how that worked... however even though I can't just look at something in a second and instantly have it memorized anymore, I do still have an incredible memory. And who knows, if I'm lucky/unlucky, I will somehow unlock the Sharingan and I actually will be able to memorize things in an instant again.

I sighed and looked at my paper as my mother came behind me to see if I'd written my name correctly. She praised me for being able to write it correctly, and so many times but it was obvious that my calligraphy is _shit_. That would be something I'd need to work on just in case I'd want to look into Fuinjutsu, but there's a high possibility that I won't. Too intricate for me.

 _I have a lot to think about._

* * *

"Nijiko-chan, you're doing really good for your age." Itachi praised, his Sharingan was active and staring at me and sasuke sitting in a meditative position. Well, he was staring at our chakra.

Once Shisui took me to the compound a bit more than three years ago, he insisted to my mother that once I was old enough I should train with him, Itachi and Sasuke. My mother, to my surprise, agreed automatically. Why? Apparently, she'd wanted to return to her Shinobi career as soon as possible.

It seems that she spoke with Mikoto about keeping me if she or Shisui were unable to and she _gladly_ agreed... mostly so she could smother BOTH me and Sasuke now. Plus I'm pretty sure that by doing that, Fugaku could keep a closer eye on me. The more I watched Fugaku, the more I thought he was actually a decent guy, just really strict... and he shows no emotion. He has his own ways of caring for things I guess.

However, back to my mom, I have no idea what the point of going back into the field was. I mean, of course I knew the point as far as a higher income went, but...

Fact! When Mom's birthday came around, her wish was to introduce me and Shisui to someone.

Guess. Come on, guess! I bet you have no idea who. Neither did I. My new Step-Father. His name is Issei Makoro. Now this was a surprise to me because I didn't even think Mom was looking to re-marry. Like… why. I mean, I guess I have a father figure now, but I'm so used to it being just me and mom living in the house… and occasionally Shisui. Now we've got another.

Anyway, the reason I said I didn't get why mom returned to the work force is because she went right back to maternity leave. Yes! Maternity leave. She was pregnant again, when I was around four. Then about a month and a few days after I turned five, on March 20, my little sister was born. Issei named her Ushio, and I liked the name. I had to give him points for that. And since Ushio of course isn't an Uchiha, she'd have my mother's surname and not Issei's.

Fact! I found out that mom wasn't a clan-less shinobi. I don't know why but I always thought she was clan-less and was one of those people who didn't have a surname, or at least not a very notable one. However, that's not the case apparently. I was half Uchiha for a reason, usually if an Uchiha mates with someone from a clan that isn't very high in the social scaling, their offspring would still be considered pure Uchiha, or if that clan doesn't also have a kekkei genkai. It's the same rule with other major clans also. Being called a half-ling basically says that you are from two major clans.

It's just that… mom's major clan isn't originally from Konoha, to my utter surprise.

Here we are now, six year old me meditating with Sasuke under the super-sharingan-vision of Itachi who was holding a sleeping Ushio. He was teaching us chakra control so we'd get an early start before entering the academy.

At least, that's the excuse I gave. I'm not very good at making excuses, but I needed to be able to start having the ability to make a difference. I remembered all too well that there were going to be shinobi from Kumogakure coming to kidnap Hinata, and I couldn't do anything about it. What was I supposed to tell someone? "Hey um, I have solid info that there will be an attempted kidnapping of Hinata Hyuga during Kumo's supposed attempt at a peace treaty, only to be thwarted by her father who ended up killing the Kumo shinobi and thus needing to sacrifice his twin brother because Kumo wanted Hiashi's head in return for killing one of their forces."

I don't know about you guys, but that's not a solid plan unless I want a Yamanaka poking around in my brain, which I don't think would be good for neither me nor whatever poor Yamanaka that would be stuck with entering my twisted dimension of thoughts and memories.

Luckily, Mom was still on duty at the time, and one of those in charge of making sure the interaction between our village and Kumo went smoothly. She was able to successfully spot a non-friendly ninja making their way to the Hyuga compound and able to stop him before he was able to make off with Hinata. Fortunately she wasn't overrode with parental protection adrenaline like Hiashi was and didn't kill him. Instead, he was taken to T&I and the truth was squeezed out of him. Of course, Kumo denied everything and claimed he acted on his own, so we couldn' t really make any accusations.

That entire ordeal made me realize that time isn't going stop and allow me to continue thinking about what I should do. I had to make decisions and make them quickly. So of course I decided that I'd do my best to make things better this time. I mean, Mom's already changed something from the original time line, so why not continue.

"How come you're so good at this?!" Sasuke shouted, breaking his meditative position in a fit of frustration. This, of course, caused Ushio to wake up and start crying.

"I don't know, I just sort of.. do it." According to the basics of chakra control, most people who have smaller chakra reserves have the best control, while those with larger reserves take a bit longer with controlling their chakra. Though, according to both Itachi and Shisui, me and Sasuke have slightly larger reserves than the average at our ages. But, I could control my chakra just fine. For me it's like moving… it's natural, and I have a feeling I know why.

Itachi began gently bouncing Ushio in his arms, resulting in her calming down and returning to sleep. He was amazing at handling babies apparently. "Sasuke, the more you get angry, the harder it'll be to get to her level. Calm down. And do not wake Ushio-chan again."

Sasuke mumbled something incoherently. I think the reason I'm so great at this chakra control thing is because it's something that is foreign to me- to my body. I've never felt chakra before in my old life, while people here have been born with it for centuries now. They're so used to it that it's not something you know exists within you until you're told about it, while I've been feeling this weird yet comfortable sensation since my attention span graduated from baby to adult again. I can feel the circulations and chakra coils in my body, being able to feel it like that just allows me to control it easier. To me, it was like a small flowing brook and all I had to do was redirect the flow a bit.

I'm also pretty sure that I'm a sensory type ninja. Cause I can damn well feel other people's chakra and even the chakra in the air. I'm just glad that I wasn't born with super sensitivity to chakra or something, otherwise that would be a problem.

Itachi sighed and walked over to sasuke, taking a knee in front of him. He then raised his free hand and poked Sasuke's forehead with his index and middle fingers. I'd always thought that that was just something Itachi did, but apparently he got that from Shisui-nii. "Sasuke having a sort of rivalry is good for a person. However you won't get better by always comparing yourself to Nijiko-chan."He stood up and turned on his heals to begin walking toward the exit of the Uchiha training grounds. "A rivalry is a good drive, but not a good goal. Set a goal for yourself, and if you meet that goal, I'll consider teaching you the Fireball jutsu early. Now lets go, I have a mission tomorrow and I need to get ready."

Sasuke's eyes lit up and a smile became plain as day on his face. We stood up and followed Itachi. Even though all was well right now, I knew the Uchiha coup was still being planned, and I know Itachi and Shisui-nii are talking about it.

Fact. Three more years.

Three more years until the Uchiha Massacre is set to take place. And this in turn means that…

Fact. Three more years until the death of my older brother.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed. Like I said, a bit fast paced. Please continue reviewing, I'm still an extreme novice at this so I try to do my best to please!

And I'll try to release the next chapter faster, but I give no promises. I'm on vacation right now with my besties, so I will have a lot of time to write.

Cya next time!~ 3

P.S. You'll find out Shiroka's clan soon. Unless you guys can guess what it is. I didn't intentionally leave any hints in the chapters, but there is a thing or two that I think could give you at least a general guessing range. So go ahead, guess in the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: Siblings Stay Together

**Chapter 3: Siblings Stay Together**

And Just like that, three years passed. Nothing major happened in all honesty, besides the fact that I'm basically watching the Konoha 12 grow up.

Both me and Sasuke are in the Academy now, different years of course. I met Lee already, and of course with his upbeat attitude, he quickly made a friend out of me. Tenten is basically the type of person that's either a friend or acquaintance of everyone in the class, however she never stuck to a certain group of friends. Neji _still_ has a Fate Complex. I kinda thought Hizashi still being alive would change that, but I guess not. Seems I'll just have to wait till Naruto uppercuts him. But I do have to say that he isn't as much of a douche, he was generally friendly and would make conversation easily if the subject interested him. If it didn't, well, he'd be a douche and ignore you.

Speaking of Naruto, now that Sasuke's in the academy, I can watch the other main players interact. I was quickly introduced to Naruto when I saw him and Sasuke arguing. Shisui-nii saw him too when picking me up from the Academy and defused the small argument right away. As a result, Naruto took a liking to Shisui... which I can see. Shisui is a lot more calmer than Naruto, but as far as other personality traits, they are a bit similar.

Naruto and Sasuke's friendship bond began developing earlier here, while in the other time line, all the had was an unspoken rivalry in the beginning. Now that Naruto had a legitimate friend, the others in their year slowly began gravitating toward him. Seeing someone like Sasuke with someone like Naruto apparently attracts attention. Whenever they were hanging out, they'd ask if I wanted to go with, which I sometimes agreed and sometimes denied.

However, sometimes when I did agree, I could always sense and sometimes catch a glimpse of the small, dark blue haired, white eyed figure of overwhelming shyness that is Hinata Hyuga. Neji would sometimes give her the encouragement to actually talk to us, so she wasn't as shy as she was last time. That's another change in Neji, he doesn't have the hatred toward the main branch of the Hyuga clan. In fact, when it comes to Hinata, he almost seems brotherly.

Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru, and Shino eventually came around to hanging with us. Lee would randomly pop up out of no-friggin-where and join in too. It's amazing to me in all honesty. The main thing Naruto needed in order to be somewhat accepted as far as the academy kids went, was just one friend. I guess small differences can make big changes. However, I wonder... does it work vice versa?

"Nini-nee! I'm I wanna go play!" Screamed the little tidal wave of energy that is Ushio. She instead of Niji, she calls me Nini but I'm okay with that. "Can we go see Hanabi-san?"

"In a bit Ushio, I need to finish this assignment for school." This thing for the Academy was getting on my nerves. It's so basic but it's so time consuming, 100 questions on chakra theory and chakra control, along with hand signs... it's just tedious.

It was at that moment that my big brother, best timing ever, walked through the door with Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto in his wake. "I'm home! With people!"

"Good, take Ushio to visit Hanabi, she's been annoying me for the last hour." Hanabi, yes Hanabi Hyuga, is the same age as Ushio. Sometimes Hinata and Neji brought her along to our various gathering spots.

"Why can't you do it?" Asked Sasuke.

"Because, unlike you two, I'm actually doing homework."

Sasuke sighed and Naruto dramatically began to dry heave at the sound of the word "Homework". "Homework is dumb! We learn everything in class all day, why do we need to do more after school?!"

"So the teachers can make sure you practice at home, Naruto-kun." Itachi responded before picking up Ushio who was reaching up for him. I'm not sure how it happened, but those two were really attached. I guess Itachi is just good with the children... except Sasuke.

I placed my pencil down, deciding it what I had would be good enough for now... maybe. Letting out a sigh, I stood up from the couch and moved my bangs from my face. My hair had grown only a little bit, it recently started barely touching my shoulders, and my bangs were in my eyes. They were annoying, but I won't them yet. "Alright. What are you two doing here, I thought you had things to do."

Shisui and Itachi turned to me, knowing that I meant them. "Well we do, but..." Shisui looked at Itachi with a look of accusation. "Itachi broke a promise to train Sasuke again, so as revenge, Sasuke won't stop following us around."

That wasn't surprising. "And, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugged with a grin. "I just started tagging along."

Once again, not surprising. "So I'm guessing that you guys what me to take them off your hands so you can go do whatever you want."

"Actually." This time Itachi was the first to reply. "I've been assigned another mission despite just returning, and Shisui does have important things to do."

And that's what got my brain running. Danzo and his ROOT agents attack Shisui while he's alone, while Itachi was on his way home from a mission. I would say, it could be another mission that Itachi was sent on where the bastard War Hawk attacks my brother, and not this one. However, Sasuke already turned eight two months ago. The Maasacre happened when he was eight. Not only that, but Shisui and Itachi have been on every mission they had _together_ since May. This is the first mission since May that they'll be separated.

Aw crap. It's coming. I know it is. I'm freaking out...

Ok, ok. Calm down Nijiko, calm down.

"I-I see." I finally said.

"Niji-chan, if it's a problem then I could just take them-"

"No, no. It's fine." I waved my hands a bit more frantically than necessary.

Mom chose to walk in the house through the door at that moment. "Or, I can supervise their training while Nijiko goes with you Shisui."

"Mom? I didn't sense you-"

"Rule number one of being a sensory ninja, Niji-chan. Always have your senses on guard until it's natural that you can detect someone without really trying. Always be aware. I've been standing outside for about the last minute."

Crap, she got me there. "Yea, yea whatever. Anyway, if you're willing to deal with them," at that point, I'd temporarily turned my attention to Naruto and Sasuke who'd went into our backyard and started sparring. Then I turned to Ushio who was trying her best to sucker Itachi into taking her to the Hyuga compound. "then be my guest. Let's go Shisui-nii!"

With a spring in my step, I grabbed Shisui's arm and proceeded to drag him out of the house. Itachi put Ushio down (much to her disappointment) and walked out with us after saying goodbye to my mother. We began trolling into the shopping district of Konoha, which was basically the main road from the main gate to the Hokage mansion. Shisui bought me a few basic storage seals for me to practice using. He agreed to teach me the small amount of Fuinjutsu that he knows, so he's having me practice using and creating storage seals.

I have to tell you that I did _not_ think Fuinjustu would be so freaking difficult. Like, I understand that Fuinjustu is very intricate and involves a lot of hypothesizing, analyzing, testing, and a crap ton of paper. However, never in my life did I ever think there were so many freaking components. Like, WOW. So many processes in one storage seal. Make sure your calligraphy is on point (which I've gotten extraordinarily better at), know the precise strokes and what the strokes represent when it contributes to the seal's function as a whole, and how much chakra is needed for it to work correctly in conjunction with the rest of the seal. But the part that got me was the layers. There are multiple _layers_ in seals?!

 _WHAT?!_

In all honesty, I told Shisui that I'll continue to learn about fuinjutsu, as much as I can. Everything about it if i need to (which I'm pretty sure I will seeing that I'm in an era where sealing something whether it be animate or inanimate could be the difference between life and death), but I can't guarantee that I'd ever use it. Or even practice for that matter.

We went to Ichiraku's (thankfully not with Naruto this time, because we'd usually have to pool all our money to help pay for him) and had a small lunch. Itachi separated from us afterwards so he could head off on his mission.

"Shisui-nii." After Itachi left, I figured it would be time to get on with whatever he wanted to say. There was a seriousness in his eyes this entire time, even when he arrived at the house earlier. And mom obviously wanted him to spend some time with me. "Do you have anything you want to tell me?"

He let out a sigh. He stayed quiet for the next few minutes until we arrived at a community playground, the same one the me, Naruto, Sasuke and the others usually went to. We sat on the swing sets and started swing, the air was peaceful and the sun was already gone behind the horizon, but some of its light was still present.

"Nijiko-chan."

He used my full name. "Yes?"

"You're a very smart girl, you have been since the I found out you were able to speak."

Back on his birthday, when I met and could actually remember him for the first time.

"You're perceptive, observant, you're a great listener and you see everything that goes on usually. Not only that but you're a sensory type." This whole time, Shisui wouldn't look at me.

At first I thought it was weird... praising me for no reason wasn't something he did despite the fact he's a very encouraging older brother. But, then he said sensory type. That's a shinobi skill. "You say it like you're praising me, but you're tone suggests otherwise." Ah, great. I know where this is going.

That was when he turned to face me. "Exactly like that."

Here we go.

"Those are only a few characteristics about you that would make you an incredible shinobi. You seem to be in such a rush to become a genin so quickly, and yet-" he stopped swinging. "You refused the offer to graduate early."

Why did I know he was going there. It was true. A month ago, the principal and vice-principal recognized my performance in the academy. My grades were average, nothing special... at least I tried to keep it like that, but they apparently saw through that façade somehow. However, my physical prowess and chakra control stood out a lot. When it comes to that, Neji and I are neck and neck for top spot in the class.

This time it was my turn to let out a sigh. "Yes, I did."

"Why? I can't think of a reason for you to not say yes, so tell me."

"You're my brother, but you don't need to know everything about me and my intentions ya know. I have my reasons for declining." Hm.. the way I worded that didn't make the tone of this conversation any better.

"Yes I am your older brother, we are siblings and we're supposed to tell each other everything. In no way am I pushing you to graduate early, but your actions are contrasting your wishes. Wishes that are clearly within your reach."

He wasn't wrong. I've been working hard to be strong enough to actually make a difference in this world. I won't deny that it's because of how much I've been progressing that I stick out a bit like a sore thumb. The chakra control part was just naturally easy for me, but I've always been the exact opposite of athletic in my old life. So here, it's actually been difficult to get up to standard, I just never really showed that I was struggling so much. I swear I did more exercise here in one year than I did in five years of my old life.

Now, I could easily keep up with a genin's pace. I mean, so can Sasuke and Naruto now, but that's something new for me. Plus, I've cleared the tree walking exercise. I'm a little shaky on the water walking exercise but I can perform it none-the-less... just don't make too many waves just yet.

"I get that. Yes I'm excited about becoming a ninja, but I won't become a genin yet."

He started getting annoyed, and so did I. "Why not?"

"I have my reasons."

"Nijiko, why not?!"

"If you want a reason, then it's because I don't want to be ahead of my friends."

"You can't base all your decisions in life off of them, they won't be there every time you have something important to consider."

Alright, now I'm beginning to get annoyed. "Why does it matter?"

"We're supposed to be able to tell each other anything. You're old enough to know the financial situation Shiroka-san and Issei-san are in. Hell, I remember you being the one to say you want to help out as soon as possible. So let me ask one more time, because I'm not buying that 'I don't want to leave my friends' answer, Nijiko."

At this point were starring each other down. I can see it, there's something more he wants. He's upset for a more specific reason, and considering what's that Itachi is gone, I'm pretty positive that I know what. From what he said, Itachi said he'd be back in two weeks exactly, he was only on an escort mission. If I were to return to the academy and tell them that I changed my mind about the offer, that'd be ample time for them to either place me on a genin team or under an apprenticeship.

What am I getting at? I'll be too busy to be around as often. Something tells me that he knows Danzo is going to act soon, he just doesn't know when. He doesn't want me caught up in it. I have two reasons for not graduating early. To keep up with the Konoha 12, and so I'd be around for Danzo's attack on Shisui.

He doesn't just want to know why I declined. "Lies." He actually is trying to change my mind about the offer.

"What?"

"You're lying, I can see it in your eyes. Plus, at the beginning of this conversation, you said you weren't trying to change my mind. However it seems to me that you're dead set on it." The eyes are the windows to the soul. I always live by that. However... it's different here.

"What would I have to lie abo-"

I wouldn't let him finish. "If we're supposed to be able to tell each other anything, then why haven't you spoken to me, nor even mom about Danzo Shimura?"

He froze.

The people in this world... they hide too much. A lot more than the world I was in.

"You told me that I was perceptive and observant. What made you think the issue with Danzo Shimura was the one thing I didn't know? Or maybe you knew there was a possibility that I knew, you just hoped that I didn't. But you couldn't be sure, so here you are now trying to get me to accept something that I don't want so I won't be involved with your problems." My voice was getting a bit shaky. It's not that I'm observant, or maybe I am. But I knew all of this only because of my knowledge of the timeline.

That's the thing. Civilians are just like everyone in my previous life. Easy to read. However, so far in the eyes of any shinobi I know... I can't see a thing. They know not to show anyone anything. I've been passing off a lot of slip ups in information for the past three years with the same answer. "I can see it in your eyes." In reality, It's just my foreknowledge... in a shinobi's eyes, I can't see a thing. And if I do, it's something very bad.. and that scares me. I can't tell him that though, no matter how much I feel like I need to right now.

"Niji-chan, I-"

I cut him off again. "You weren't going to say anything and risk dying. That's not something I can let you do. Siblings stay together no matter what, so I will get involved if I need to."

We sat there silent. My breathing was hitched but I wouldn't let a tear spill or even well up in my eyes. Shisui then stood up and in one quick motion, he went in for a hug. I wasn't expecting it but I quickly returned the gesture and I wouldn't let go.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Niji-chan."

"And how do you think I feel, dumbass?"

After about 10 more seconds of silence, he let go of each other and Shisui took a deep breath. "Danzo will be trying something soon, and I know for a fact that he has an eye on you."

Hold up.. wait a minute. ME?! _ME?!_ Oh my god, why me? He can go keel over in a hole somewhere for all I care.

"So just, be careful for me. Please."

I stood up from the swing chair I was still sitting in and nodded. "I promise." Shisui looked contempt, at least for now, with that answer. I'm pretty sure he's still worried about me interfering with something. And he should be right anyway.

"Shisui-kun? Nijiko-chan?"

That voice actually made the both of us jump. That's actually a bad thing... a Jounin and Genin-to-be being caught off guard while discussing information revolving around Danzo Shimura. Not the best thing.

Shisui turned to the passerby to see a familiar face. She was wearing standard Konoha uniform along with the Chunin flak jacket. Long brown hair adorned her head and went down to her mid back. She, just like Shisui and I, had dark eyes and fair, if not on a paler side, skin. Directly underneath her right eye was a distinguishing mole.

A smile went across my face as I began walking toward the girl. "Evening, Izumi-chan!"

"Just returned from a mission?" Shisui asked, following me before coming to a stop near me.

Itachi's self-proclaimed (but obviously is his) girlfriend nodded. "I knew he had a mission coming up, and I was hoping to catch him. However, I've already heard that I just missed him."

"Yah, he left about an hour ago." Speaking of time, I didn't realize how late it was.. or at least how dark it had gotten. The park lights were already on, and stars were beginning to show slightly.

"Anyway, I think I should get Nijiko home, I have to take Sasuke and Naruto back also." Shisui began walking off with Izumi and I following, making conversation and a bit of light gossip. Whenever Izumi was near me, she'd be the first to say something about my hair. Despite the sun being brighter, the moonlight shining on my hair apparently made the rainbow of colors in my hair look more vibrant, while in the sunlight it's noticeably more dull.

It made me think though. Does Izumi know what's going on this time around? Why did Itachi never tell her? I've no doubt that she would have sided with him and Shisui.

Maybe Itachi is thinking the same thing that Shisui is.. to not get anyone else involved. I wonder, now that Shisui knows that I know about Danzo, does he suspect me to know about the Uchiha coup d' etat. In all honesty, I sort of hope he knows. Man, this is so stressing. Right now I just want to scream out that I know a possible future... but of course that's not going to end well.

I need to find someone who I can trust to tell that I have information. I mean, of course I trust my mother and brother. At this point, Issei is warming into my heart ever so slowly. However, trust is not the only thing that is needed. I need someone who I can tell and who can help me make a difference when using this foreknowledge.

Basically, someone in power. And guess who the only person in power that can help me is... The great Sarutobi himself, and he's a little too close to Danzo for me. Then again, he'll be replaced by Tsunade in a few years.

 _"Hm.. could I trust Tsunade?"_ In all honesty, I would trust Tsunade with my life and protection, but not so much my head and secrets. However a certain wandering sage does grab my attention. In all honesty, once Jiraiya popped in my head, I felt a bit at ease. Sure he won't be here until the break period of the Chunin Exams, but now that I think about him, Jiraiya probably has more secrets than Madara himself, whether they were his or not.

Heh. I'm so proud, look at myself planning ahead... but I think I should tone that down a bit. Planning too far might have some bad consequences.

* * *

"Kaa-san! Stop! You're gonna make me fall in!" Still not very skilled at staying atop of water while there are disturbances, and my mother still seems to like using her chakra to create waves in the small lake I was standing on in one of the public training grounds. Me, Ushio and my mom were spending the day together. She said she could help me improve my water walking, but this was not what I had in mind. My mom has water aligned chakra and she's taking advantage of it and make the lake seem like an intermediate powered river rapids ride from Busch Gardens in Orlando, Florida.

My mom was laughing as Ushio was clapping trying to cheer me on. "Go go Nini-nee!"

"You won't get better if you don't push your limits, Niji-chan." My mother said as she increased the chakra going into the lake.

After that, I lasted about 20 seconds before the waves became too much from me and I dropped into the water. Mom stopped flowing chakra into the water and the lake began calming down. I swam back to the surface and quickly to the shore where my family, might I add _laughing_ family, was.

"That was so mean." I stated, trying to shake the water out of my hair. "You know what, the sun's starting to set, Ushio said she wanted Dango, so how about we just go to the dango shop and go home."

Ushio began cheering for dango while my mom kept chuckling. "Alright, lets go then."

She grabbed Ushio's hand and began walking to the entrance of the training grounds. I followed suit, still trying to dry off even though there was no wind orbreeze to assist me. As we began to reach more populated streets, I began to think about just how busy Konoha is from dawn till dusk, and then some. This is a ninja village, there's always something going on. It was about 7:30, in the evening where the sun is obviously going down, but has only just touched the horizon. Even as we were passing the Uchiha district, who are relatively secluded within their compound, you can hear all the activity going on.

In all honesty, sans the frustration towards my training, it was really peaceful. I'm enjoying myself, these are the moments I lov-

My chakra senses were picking up something. It was close by, toward the forested area outside the Uchiha district. The spike in chakra signature feels familiar actually...

"Oh my.. Mom!" I called out. She stopped and looked back at me with Ushio and attempting to pull her along for dango.

"What is it?"

"I uh.. I want to practice some more on my own, I'll meet you back at home." I spun on my heel and ran in the direction of the training ground that we came, so she would believe that little lie I just told. Once I was out of sight, I dove into the woods and made a b-line for the chakra I sensed. When I sensed it, it felt distressed like something had hurt it. Now, I feel it moving in panic, it was fleeing. It then began to engage and flee at the same time.

By now, one would think they'd sense me coming because I'm also panicking right now and channeling my chakra through my muscles in an attempt to move faster. And I was moving faster. A bit too fast if I may say, I nearly slipped off a tree branch while jumping between them. Luckily I caught my self before I was able to get myself in a situation for someone to place me in one of those, "It was at this moment... that he realized... he fucked up" memes.

 _"Hold on..."_ My mind was one track now. I was moving at my top speed as if I was racing a leaf in the wind and, in a way, I was. _"Just hold on.."_

I felt a lot of jutsu being released at a single target. However, in a split second, there was a huge spike of strange, powerful and overbearing chakra. It surrounded the target as the techniques came into contact with it, creating a huge explosion. It almost made me want to reconsider what I was getting myself into...

 _Almost._

I looked up ahead, I could almost see the clearing. There was something green flaring around, and I identified that as the sudden chakra surge. I knew what it was, and it didn't put me at ease because as quickly as it appeared, I could feel the power of it dropping and see the green fading to nothing.

 _"I'm almost there.."_ One of the attackers began rushing in to take his target while he was down.

 _"I'm here!"_ As reckless as I knew it was, nothing was going to hurt my brother while I was around. I jumped from the trees, still going faster than I've ever traveled in this life. My target, the person who was aiming to hurt my family.

"Nii-san!"

 _BAM!_

A personal high jump kick, from me to this ROOT Agent's face.

Surprisingly to me, I put enough power into that to send the man flying to the other side of the clearing we were in. I quickly got over my momentary shock and ran to my older brother who was kneeling on the ground from exhaustion. He was covering his left eye and his right had a stream of blood below it. It still happened the same way I remembered it.

Shisui was preparing to use Kotoamatsukami, his Mangekyo Sharingan ability, on the Uchiha clan to stop their coup. That's when Danzo and his root agents interfered. Long story short, Danzo has Shisui's right eye now, and Shisui had just proved that the Susanoo can be used with only one eye. Not for long, obviously, but apparently it was possible.

"Shisui-nii! Are you ok?!"

He removed his hand from his left eye. It was red and was obviously under a lot of strain. He looked up at me, his Sharingan still active. "Ni.. Niji-chan." His breaths were heavy and uneven. "What are you- _*cough*_ What are you doing here? Get away."

Jeez my brother is an idiot. I stood up and faced the rest of the ROOT agents, the one I kicked was just now rejoining them. "What the hell's a kid doing here?" One of them asked. It was a female's voice.

Face-kicked Agent sneered. He had a scratchy male voice which was obviously indicating he was upset with me. "At this point, I don't give a damn. I'll take care of her myself, that kick she got in won't go unpunished."

I could here Shisui try to stand up but fail. "Don't you dare touch her... Nijiko get out of here!"

"We've been through this already." I closed my eyes took a deep breath and slipped into the a stance that combined the Academy fighting style and the Uchiha taijutsu stance.

 _I can hear my heartbeat._

"I won't leave you."

 _I'm about to fight a battle I know I can't win but.._

"Siblings stay together, no matter what."

 _I will promise, my brother will see tomorrow this time!_

I open my eyes... and everything is more _vivid._ I can see the ROOT Agent running at me.

"You're about to learn the difference between being a shinobi and playing shinobi, kid!"

"Heh.." I'm smiling, and I'm surprised at the same time... the rush of battle is filling me for the first time. And for some reason, _I love it._

* * *

Alright you guys, I'm not even going to blame it on work this time. How late I am is totally on me. Don't get me wrong, I literally start on new chapters the same day I release one, but I have no Idea what goes on with me after that.

HA, It's the third chapter and I already want to do something for you guys. Maybe next time I update, It'll be a double chapter update. Maybe I'll answer any question about the story and myself. That's fine, if you guys have anything to ask about the story, Nijiko or even me, it's okay to ask. I like answering questions. You can do so in the reviews if you wish.

On another note, ONCE AGAIN, I'm not sure if this chapter has a rushed speed to it, I feel like it does. But you know, like I said, even as we get into the Uchiha Massacre arc, I still don't really count it as a main arc to linger around with... even though a lot will happen this arc... heh.

Last thing before I go, I actually really want to hear what you guys think you'll see happen with Nijiko later on in the story. I also want to hear what you'd want to see happen. It's interesting to see your ideas and I'll probably take into consideration those ideas also... and don't worry, if I do I'll give you a shout out.

Anyway guys, I hope you enjoyed, I'll make the slow updates up to you. Read & Review please~ Cya!


	4. Chapter 4: Message of the Sharingan

**Chapter 4**

 **Message of the Sharingan**

I know I'm only nine. I know I'm still in training. I know that this fight is between an academy student who, according to officials, is on a genin level... and a ROOT Agent which is basically a corrupt ANBU.

When I got ready to fight, I was sure that I wouldn't make it out without having a few broken bones and probably only 20% of my life. I thought for sure, that this would be one ended.

But... I was smiling.

The ROOT Agent threw four Kunai in my direction. I could see, them coming easily. I jumped to the right, knowing those wouldn't hit Shusui who was behind me. The Agent took that chance to throw four more at me as I landed.

 _Everything is so clear..._

I tilted my head right, allowing two kunai to fly past me, one of them nicking my ear only slightly.

 _I can tell where those kunai will end up the moment they leave his hand..._

I caught, to my surprise, one of the kunai with my right hand and deflected the last one coming at me. I saw the Agent freeze, probably in surprise, but only for less than a second. He came at me while drawing the tanto strapped to his back, all with surprising speed. However, I could still see it.

 _This must be what it's like..._

He brought his tanto down on me in a vertical slash so fast that I could hear it slicing the air between me and him. And yet, I was still able to block the tanto with the kunai I caught.

 _To have..._

We stayed like that, and I could see my reflection in the tanto. And smile on my face grew bigger, while the ROOT Agent growled at me.

 _The Sharingan._

My eyes were scarlet red, with one tomoe circling my pupils in each eye. The Danzo-Lackey got annoyed at our little clash and sent a kick into my stomach. It made he heave and sent me flying back and onto the ground, sliding. He wasted no time and was already above me, aiming his tanto for my face while I was still down. With haste I rolled to my left just in time for the blade to embed the ground. Using the inertia of my roll, I managed to push myself up back to my feet but I kept low to the ground.

"Tch," the agent pulled his tanto from the ground. "Alright, I'll admit it. For a kid you're decent. But don't think that Sharingan scares me, I'll rip those eyes from your sockets myself!" He once again charged at me, this time sheathing his tanto and going for hand to hand combat. I felt that rush again. The rush of battle, it was strange but for some reason, I can't imagine myself living without it anymore.

His right fist tried making it's way to my left cheek, but I easily raised my left arm to block it. I then saw his left knee rising up to hit my in my jaw. I saw it coming, but I wasn't fast enough to react to it. It connected and I felt my jaw buckle from pain. But it was bearable, most likely do to the adrenaline. Next, an elbow to my gut knocked the wind out of me and caused me to go flying backwards again but this time I was able to recover and land on my feet.

Next thing I know, I can feel his chakra to my left. I turned and there he was, sending a roundhouse kick to my face. I tried to bring my arms up to block it, but I wasn't quick enough and received a foot to my face.

I'm starting to think that this guys just loves launching me across the field because here I am, on the ground next to my brother (who was still kneeling) with what felt like liquid running down my cheek from my right nostril. I could only assume that it was blood, or maybe mucus. At that moment the little Polynesian girl from the, "Why not both" meme popped into my head and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"W-why are you laughing...?" Shisui asked, he was looking down at me with a face that spelled worry and confusion.

"Oh," I managed to get out with a sigh. I slowly forced myself to sit up despite not really wanting to. I had to get up while the adrenaline was still fresh. "Nothing, just thought of something funny."

"You think of something funny in a time like this?"

"Hey, you have to have some type of happy thoughts when fighting a one on one battle you can't even hope to win."

The older Uchiha sighed at the point. His eyes were back to it's normal dark color, but I felt the surge of chakra he put into them, causing them to go red again with three tomoe. He managed to stand on his two feet after a bit of struggling. "I can take him from, Nijiko. You run and go get-"

"If I have to say, ONE more time that I ain't going anywhere. I will make sure that one day you'll wake up in a tank of crabs." I got up, also with some difficulty. Jeez, the struggle is real here.

ROOT-Guy sighed. "It's pitiful. You might as well accept you fate, perhaps if it were earlier I would have felt a little intimidation from seeing both of you ready to go." He raised both of his arms, placing his hands together in the ram seal. "But you don't even have enough chakra for anymore ninjutsu. Unlike me." He started going through a series of hand seals, ending on a tiger. "Fire Style: Flame Bullet!" A blast of fire launched from the man's mouth... or at least the part of the mask where his mouth would be.

I could feel Shisui start to panic, and so did I. That was until I remembered something.

Bringing my hands together as fast as I could, I formed the following hand seals... albeit, sloppily. _Tiger, snake, rat, snake, tiger_. "Water Style: Water Formation Wall!" One breath in, and here I am exhaling water from my mouth to form a wall of water shielding both me and my brother from the blast. Of course I knew it wouldn't stop it completely. I don't have enough chakra for that and I don't have that much of a mastery at all on this jutsu. However, once the Flame Bullet came into contact with the Water Wall, steam erupted and most of the fire was gone. We could still feel the intense heat though, and I'm pretty sure I now have first degree burns on my arms.

I was panting heavily and I turned to my brother to make sure he was okay. He turned to look at me with a bit of shock on his face. "Nijiko-chan... where... how'd you learn to do that?"

An exhausted chuckle escaped from me. "Heh. Sasuke's learning Fire Style jutsu already. I'm not falling behind just because I have the chakra nature of mom instead of dad."

"I bet you must be proud of yourself." The agent's voice echoed through the mist. I felt his chakra running dead at us, but I didn't have enough chakra to even stand. My vision was returning to normal, signaling that I couldn't hold the Sharingan any longer. The sound him drawing his tanto rang out. "Now you die!"

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

 _Holy Heat, he made it in time!_

ROOT-Guy stopped in his tracks in time to jump back, avoiding the incoming gigantic ball of burning air articles the raced in between him and us.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, as the other ROOT Agents who were still at the edge of the clearing tensed up for a newcomer to appear.

And appear he did. Took him long enough in my opinion. Back in the other timeline, he arrived just when Shisui's Susanoo gave out... it's been about five to seven minutes of my ass getting kicked since I got here. "Shusui-san. Nijiko-san. I apologize for being late."

"Better late than never, Itachi." Shusui said, finally becoming a little bit more relaxed.

When I said back in the other timeline, in maid me think about how old people say, "Back in my day," sometimes. And seeing as I'm technically the oldest one here if I combine the time of both my lives... Well that settles it, from now on I'm just going to say, "Back in my day" to reference the other timeline.

 _Heh_

Itachi turned back to look at me with a confused frown. "What are you laughing for?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought of something funny."

"At a time like this?" He then looked at Shisui for an answer.

"I don't know, man. She did that earlier too." He stood up and went to Itachi's side while I remained behind them, kneeling on the ground. I could tell he had more confidence in the situation now that his basically-brother-from-another-mother was here. On the other hand, I couldn't see their faces, but I could sense in their chakra that the ROOT Agents, especially the one who was fighting me were losing their confidence.

The man took hesitant steps backward toward the rest of his team. "Disoriented and weak Shisui and a little brat was fine. But both Shusui _and_ Itachi is another story." Spinning on his heel, he raised one of his arms which I'm guessing is the signal for their team to retreat. I was right, the Rest of the ROOT Squad scattered while the one I was fighting tried to bolt.

Keyword: _tried_.

All Shisui did was nod, and somehow Itachi understood. Less than a second later, Itachi shot another blast of fire at the man who was already on the other side of the clearing. This time the blast was smaller, and faster. The Agent noticed and hastily changed course, and jumped to his right, only barely escaping it.

"Damnit that was close." He said, still in mid jump.

"Then this will be spot on."

Next thing he knows, and next thing I know too, Shisui's behind him with a hand on his own tanto. Waisting no time, he drew the blade gave the Agent a deep gash running diagonal across his back. I was sure is had to have cut his spine and probably something else. Blood sprayed everywhere from his back, but just as quickly as he was there, Shisui was gone and in front of the man so no blood would get on him. The Agent dropped, unable to move but it was obvious that he was struggling to stay alive.

"Just because I'm missing an eye doesn't mean anything changes. I'm still Shisui of the Body Flicker, and this is punishment for hurting my little sister." His tone was cold. I'd never heard him speak with that affliction, I guess he really is an extremely protective brother. Hell, even I forgot about his bingo book name. I'd forgotten my brother was such a master at the body flicker that he was seen as a teleporter.

Shisui walked back to Itachi and I as I was finally able to stand. "I forgot you were that fast, Shisui-nii."

His cold demeanor was gone, and a bright smile (despite the fact that his right eye was gone) appeared on his face. "Never underestimate me, Niji-chan."

I managed to laugh. "I guess not."

* * *

This was the very thing I was trying my best to prevent. I wished, and prayed to whatever god or kami out there that would hear me. I had one wish that basically became a mantra since a year ago. I said it every night, I said it every morning. And I said it every time he left me.

 _Please. Don't let my brother die._

"This is the only option."

"But... but no! we can think of something else! We can get my mom to help, tell Hokage-sama, something!"

A hand was placed on my shoulder. It was Itachi's. I looked back at him, rage starting to build. Why wasn't he trying to help me convince him otherwise?! Shisui is his best friend, damnit. He should be just as upset as me! I was about to yell at him, until I saw his face. Back in my day, Itachi hid his emotions pretty well. He never really cried until he killed his parents. But...

A lone tear was running down his right cheek.

"Nijiko-san. It's for the best." He said.

I couldn't respond. No words would come out anymore.

"Niji-chan. I'm sorry. I've decided that my eyes are too valuable, too dangerous to be around the likes of Danzo now." Shisui looked at Itachi and he looked back. "Itachi. Look after Nijiko for me, and the rest of the clan. I leave everything to you."

"Don't you dare leave Shisui-nii! You're my brother damnit!" I'm pretty sure I was leaking like a broken sprinkler now. The one thing that I've wished didn't happen since I was reborn is happening right in front of me.

Shisui began backing up toward the edge of the cliff. The Naka River was below, and it made me think of something. I can change how a river flows... but I'm only nine. I little obstacle like me can change how it flows but not where a river flows to. Not yet. I'm a pebble, not a boulder.

 _Maybe this death is inevitable._

Shisui's name can be read as "Death Water". "Shi" meaning "Death" and "Sui" meaning "Water". I've no idea why I thought of that at a time like this... a fitting end I guess.

"Nijiko, don't cry. You have a Sharingan now, I'm sure you can change the clan with Itachi. If there's one thing I learned about our clan, is that we speak through the Sharingan." At that last statement, is Sharingan was activated and starred deeply into my eyes, causing mine to activate seemingly off of reflex. It struck me as strange. I didn't intentionally activate it.

Shisui walked from the edge and squatted in front of me. I got a bit confused, wasn't he just about to suicide? Of course he was, otherwise I wouldn't be crying. I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing until I realized something. Shisui reached out with his index and middle finger extended, both of his eyes looking dead into mine.

 _poke._ "See ya."

"I see. Gen-" I couldn't finish. I choked. Shisui had both of his eyes so there was no question to this. I activated my Sharingan, on purpose this time, and my older brother disappeared. He was no longer there anymore.

More tears flowed down my face as I moved my hands to my forehead where he poked me. A hand was placed onto my shoulder and I was reminded that Itachi was still here. "It'll be okay, Nijiko-chan." I turned to him and I was once again reminded that he was also suffering as much as I was. However not many, he also shed another tear or two. I never thought I'd ever see Itachi cry...

Especially from those red eyes with pinwheels in them.

* * *

It's been about a week and half since The incident with Shisui. Mom knows what happened, Itachi and I told her. She's been trying to help raise my mood but nothing is really working. I stopped crying at least, but I can't really smile at the moment. I stopped going to the academy which caused Lee to get worried and Tenten to visit one day. I had mom send them away.

Sasuke's been asking questions about where Shisui went, and so has Naruto. Itachi gave the excuse of Shisui being on an extended mission. But that didn't stop the two from trying to visit me also, which brought a stalking Hinata and a Neji dragging her out of the shadows to visit me once Naruto and Sasuke were gone. I had mom send the boys away, but I got tired of the visits and dismissed the Hyugas myself. I also added in a message to anyone else who'd want to visit me to... like... not.

Despite my severe depression right now, I was never a fan of moping around and doing nothing so I all I did everyday was train. I worked on chakra control for water walking, improving the Water Wall technique, even a bit of Fuinjutsu but only basic storage seals. Hell, even though it made me upset, I attempted to practice the Body Flicker... What? Maybe I want to uphold my brother's legacy. Itachi's already got a girl, and you guys know that people in this world have children early since life expectancy isn't very high. Especially for shinobi. Shisui, strangely yet expected, didn't have any interests.

I sighed. The ground is soft. Dirt and grass, I was always more of a fan of nature... well now I am. I don't have any video games to play or anime to watch so all there is to do is go outside and enjoy nature.

 _Heh. Reminds my of my Parent's "Back in my day" speeches when they could only go outside and play cowboys and Indians. Kind of Ironic for my Mom to play that seeing that she was Native American now that I think about it._

"America." It's been a while since I've thought about my past life. I mean, hell, I haven't even spoken any of the languages I spoke back then. I've written them to take notes on Fuinjutsu, but not spoken them. Last time I did that, Shisui looked at me like I was mental.

Well, up I go. I jumped onto my feet and began walking home from the Uchiha training grounds. The moon was bright and full, actually it was a bit eerie. Gave off a mysterious feel to it, and I actually liked it. I stopped.

"Déjà vu."

I've looked up at a moon like this...

* * *

 ** _Itachi_**

A warm breeze passed from this elevation. The Uchiha district looked calm from above, as If nothing had happened... as if nothing dangerous was lurking around. There weren't many civilians left out, which is good. However, many Shinobi were on patrol. I'm tasked with taking out the civilian Uchiha and any Shinobi I run into.

I took a deep breath as I crouched on the top of a wire pole overlooking the district. I could see my shadow upon the ground from the full moon shining behind me. This all ends tonight.

"Shisui. I'll protect Nijiko, I'll protect Sasuke. I'll protect all of those we love. You'd probably kill me for even thinking of doing something this risky, but... this. This is the message of my Sharingan." With my eyes ablaze with the three tomoe version of my clan's precious kekkei genkai, I was ready to begin.

* * *

Still no excuse for how long this update took. I think I see my schedule here, a chapter a month. But I reeeaaaalllllyyyy don't want to give only 12 chapters in a year. That's bullshit. I'm still trying my best but managing the staff of a hotel is cutting annoyingly into my free time and it's frustrating.

ANYWAY! Funfact: Nijiko is literally based on me, so any facts about Nijiko's past life that are mentioned were my life. By the way, does anyone have anymore guesses as to what foreign clan Nijiko is from yet?

Reader Felipexatu's guess was the Kaguya clan, but I'll deny that now.

DannyPhantom619: In response to your question, even though Nijiko is learning Fuinjutsu and may become more adept with it in the future, it would be a bit dangerous for her to attempt to teach anyone Fuinjutsu without some degree of mastery. Why? Sealing is extremely dangerous when you think about it. Perhaps she could get him started on basics in the future... maybe, but more than that? Nah, I like characters who still have their lives.

Anyway, This chapter was actually cut really short. I planned to write a lot more but time and life do not seem to be in my favor. However, you know what's coming next chapter, so get ready~


	5. Chapter 5: When Ripples Become Waves

**Author's Note:** **Really quick, I can't keep up with the Japanese Honorifics, so from now on I won't be using them, and I'll be editing the previous chapters to fix them also. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **When Ripples Become Waves**

 _ **Nijiko**_

The scene kept replaying in my head as I sat in a tree. I was still in the Uchiha training ground. I planned to go home, but Shisui's Genjutsu kept replaying in my head and it made me not want to go home yet. It frustrated me for personal and emotional reasons. Emotional because... well obviously because my brother wanted to sleep with the fishes, literally. Personally because I feel useless.

I look down at my knuckles, bruised and bloodied. I had to take my frustration out on something, and a poor tree happened to be on the other end of my fists. Ever since I got here, all I've been able to change are small things that are basically insignificant. Hizashi is alive but that's not even my doing, that was my mom. It had nothing to do with me.

Naruto and Sasuke are friends earlier in their life now, but they were going to be friends eventually anyways. It doesn't mean that I've stopped Sasuke from becoming bat-shit power hungry in the future and going AWOL. And now, I couldn't even change the fate of my own brother... These are all minor changes! I can't throw a few pebbles in the water and expect something to happen. I need to lift a boulder but I'm not strong enough to do so.

Hell, I even think I made things worse. I'm going to brake the 4th Wall here and say even though I was broken emotionally, I know some of you thought I'd gain a Mangekyou Sharingan from my brother's death. I thought of that two days after his death! I even hoped I had it just so I could say that there was some bright side to this situation, but NOPE. That asshole placed a genjutsu on me to, not only say "cya" but so I wouldn't actually see him suicide... Jerk. And another thing that I think I made worse. I realized that Shisui had his remaining eye up until the end. Back in my day, he gave Itachi his remaining eye and now what will happen in the future if it's needed?

Ugh! I'm so... a lot of things!

This sucks.. speaking of Itachi, I wonder where he is. I haven't spoken to him since a day or two after Shisui. I'd heard he beat the shit out of some dumbasses who claimed he was the one who killed my brother. Hell, I'd throw them of the Hokage Monument if I had the chance, so I don't blame him for that.

I extended my chakra sense and jumped down from the tree. "Well. I guess I'll go find him. After all, I need to keep an eye on him before-" Four bodies of chakra had just been extinguished at once. "... That happens."

* * *

 _ **Itachi**_

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A group of fireballs came at me, full force. However, I wasn't panicking, even when they merged into one.

My hands sped through hand faster than even my enemies could see. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A ball of flames emerged from my mouth, twice the size of the combined fireball coming it me. Mine easily swallowed theirs and proceeded to roast the five bodies who opposed me. As i heard five thumps on the ground, I turned to continue my wake of destruction. So many corpses and so much blood left behind me. I only killed those who were outside, which was pretty much every shinobi Uchiha at this point. Whatever civilian I saw outside, I killed. Any civilian that I sensed that saw me from within their homes, I had to kill them. I plan to try my best and keep the identity of my clan's murderer a secret.. even though there's a one percent chance of that happening. Everyone else, I left alone. As long as they don't see me.

I'm almost done with the lower sector of the Uchiha compound. The man should be taking care of his business further up. He'll have a difficult time with my parents though, even I haven't had a serious spar with my father, and my mother is no pushover either. I'll leave him to them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I sighed. That voice was the last one I wanted to hear. However, it was more comforting than I thought it would be. "Izumi. Please, return to your home." She was behind me, and I didn't dare turn around. I couldn't face her.

"You do realize that I'm a shinobi. I.. I can't do that." A hand landed on my shoulder, but I still wouldn't look. "I know things have been wrong, Itachi. If I didn't know, I'd be attacking you right now. So, tell me what are you doing."

I started shaking and I didn't know why. "This is none of your concern."

"I am a shinobi of the Uchiha clan. It's my duty to be concerned with the safety of my village, so I damn well have the right to be concerned about what's going on with my own clan!." Her grip tightened for a split second before loosening. Her voice became softer. "Now, tell me."

Damnit. "Lord Danzo has ordered the extermination of our clan in order to cease the approaching coup. I am simply following orders." Why did I give up so easily.

"Then how come the majority of civilians are untouched?"

I looked up with a bit of shock. Standing in front of me was Nijiko. Why was she here, what does she think she's doing? Is it because she sensed what was going on? If that's the case, then why did she come alone? She would have brought someone.

"Nijiko?" Izumi said. She's just as shocked as I am, and for some reason, so is Nijiko herself.

* * *

 _ **Nijiko**_

Alright, wait a minute, hold the phone. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

Calm down, Nijiko. Let's review. I sensed Itachi going ham (I never got the reason that popular saying ever existed back in my day) on his clan. I panicked. I ran to the compound, I arrived, I saw bodies upon bodies. I panicked even more and ran toward the source of Itachi's chakra while saying to myself "R.I.P. Izumi Uchiha." But, I noticed something as I ran. All these bodies were shinobi, which is not surprising, however there were very few civilian bodies. And I could sense civilians inside the homes, all of which are untouched except for about five to seven of them. The ones that did have some altercation to them contained dead civilians. Which means that for some reason, he was only going after all shinobi and certain civilians?

I'm hella confused right no- wait. There's a voice. One that I shouldn't be hearing, and belonging to a chakra that shouldn't be here. I halted my running and slowly turned the corner. And there they were. Itachi, standing in the middle of the roadway, head down, eyes closed with an expression that pretty much screamed he wanted to cry. And behind him, Izumi Uchiha.

Back in my day, she was the first Uchiha body that hit the ground. The hell is she still doing here... not that I'm complaining. Izumi has become like a sister to me.

"I am a shinobi of the Uchiha clan. It is my duty to be concerned with the safety of my village, so I damn well have the right to be concerned about what's going on with my own clan!." Izumi's grip tightened for a split second on his shoulder before loosening. Her voice became softer. "Now, tell me."

Yes, please say it. I know what you're doing, but this is not what exactly happened last time. Half the Uchiha of the lower part of the compound are dead. Most of them only shinobi. The other half are untouched civilians. Once again, I'm not complaining but those civilians should be dead.

"Lord Danzo has ordered the extermination of our clan in order to cease the approaching coup. I am simply following orders."

Alright. Pause. Bullshit. I stepped out into the open. I know how this goes, Itachi's gonna lie (or in this case, tell the truth but not the entire truth), Izumi won't believe it, Itachi will lie again, and that same cycle will go on like three times. Let's save some time here. However, I am a bit surprised that Itachi didn't try to keep it hidden for a bit longer.

"Then how come the majority of civilians are untouched?"

Itachi looked up. He clearly didn't want me here. "Nijiko?" Izumi asked.

"W-what do you-"

"Don't play dumb, Itachi. I'm a sensor, most of the civilians are untouched and quietly hiding in their homes to avoid getting involved. And there's no way you could have missed them." I hesitantly began taking small steps toward them. "If that bastard Danzo ordered you to kill us all, why are only shinobi dead for the most part... and.." I might as well mention this now. I've sensed him for a while now, there's only one other person that could be here.

I took a deep breath. "Who is the other person attacking the upper half of the compound? I doubt the War Hawk would entrust this task to anyone else."

Itachi looked as if he were at a loss for words. His mouth was agape in shock, but then he closed it. His voice was shaky. "I-I see. You always were someone who's able to piece things together."

Not really, I just sort of know what's going to happen. Or... generally at least.

"Itachi, we can help. I don't believe murdering our own clan is the way to peace between Konoha and the Uchiha." Izumi made her way into the now panicked and confused Uchiha's field of vision. She raised both of her hands and cupped his face in them. I took that as a signal that it was safe to stop my hesitation of getting closer. "Who would Sasuke have to look up to, if his dear older brother went rogue?"

"I'm sorry." There he goes again. Itachi really is more emotional in this time line. He started crying again, only a tear or two though. "I thought.. this was the only way. In fact... I'm still unsure of another option."

"Dry your tears, Itachi. Nijiko just said that there's still someone else here. Who is it?" Now Izumi is taking the initiative.

"A man." He raised one of his arms and wiped away the tears. "He had an orange mask on with a swirl pattern with only one eye hole for his right eye. He appeared out of no where and offered his services... I only accepted it to help with my own personal cause, and because he also had the Sharingan."

Welp. It seems that hasn't changed at all. Obito still came to assist in the massacre. However... "Itachi. What is this, "personal cause" you speak of?"

He went silent but only for a few seconds. Another deep breath, I'm assuming to calm himself one last time, and he turned toward Obito's chakra signature. "I know you truly believe there is another way, and I'm open to any ideas. But this had to be taken care of soon, and it was the only clear option at the time. Even so, I didn't want to mass murder the entire clan." He then looked at me briefly. "Which is why most civilians were left untouched, and only the shinobi of our clan are dead."

"Wait, Itachi. You were only going after shinobi?" Izumi asked.

"Yes, because the majority of Shinobi who are of the Uchiha clan share the same feelings as the elders. They want this coup to happen. This is why I believe, even if there was another more peaceful way to achieve the halting of the coup, it would only arise once more in the future. Again, and again."

I bit my lip. He's got me there. If Shisui-nii were to use Kotoamatsukami on the elders, their attitude would change toward the village but not the rest of the clan. It would eventually just start again. I looked up at Izumi, and I could see that she realized the same thing. "Then..." I started. I can't believe I'm doing this. "Are.. are you done with this part of the compound?"

Izumi and Itachi turned to me in shock, like I'd just agreed to a deal with the devil. Itachi was the first to recover, "Yes. I've ensured the death of all the shinobi in this sector of the compound, aside from Izumi-chan. I was about to head to the upper section where the masked man was. The only shinobi he'd have to deal with are guards which are easy to dispatch for the likes of him, and my parents. However, he truly believes in the demise of the entire clan, so I doubt civilians survived him."

I let a sigh of relief. It sounds harsh, I know, that I'm relieved that people are _dead_ but now's not the time for ethics. Now's the time for logic only. "That means, the only opponents he needs to worry about are Lord Fugaku and Lady Mikoto. Let me think.."

"Um, out of the blue question but, Nijiko how old are you? You seem very smart, calm and strategic for your age. Are you sure you're not part Nara?" Asked Izumi, which is actually a valid question. But, we all know the answer to that... well I know, not them.

"Nijiko has always been like that. Mature for her age. However, I already have a plan."

I looked up at Itachi, he was quick with plans I guess.. which is a relief. I was coming up with blank on how to defeat Obito.

"Izumi, I want you to report the current situation to Lord Third Hokage right now. Whoever this masked man is, he's dangerous and obviously a rogue ninja formerly of the Leaf who's infiltrated the village somehow without detection and probably contains valuable information." Izumi nodded at Itachi's command, knowing that there was no time to argue. He then turned to me, "Nijiko, I want you to go get your mother. It's obvious you won't listen if I tell you to leave and stay out of this. You didn't listen with Shisui, so I'm pretty sure you won't listen to me. I can't constantly watch you while on the battlefield with that man and my parents. Thus, I want Shiroka's and yours combined skill to back us up, since getting the Hokage may take longer than the time we have. Am I clear?"

That "Am I clear" statement turned his command into a... what's something at a higher level than a command?... Is it a "You better do it or I'll knock you out" type of thing? Whatever it is, I'm not arguing so I nodded and ran of along with Izumi. While Itachi turned and raced at amazing speeds into the fray.

* * *

 ** _Itachi_**

As I passed through into the upper sector of the Uchiha district, the scene became gruesome. Much worse than the carnage I left behind. This was because whoever this masked man is, he held no sympathy for the Uchiha clan anymore... if he ever did. No one in this sector was left alive. I ran passed the meeting hall of the Uchiha Elders, and saw each of their bodies faced down in their own blood. They must of died instantly, each of their eyes were still wide open.

As I got within range of my house, I could already feel the intensity of battle in the air. Not just from my home being on fire, but killing intent was leaking everywhere. I jumped on top of my house, far enough from the flames so I wouldn't get burnt or fall through the roof. I shifted my eyes down at my, I have to admit, unnecessarily large back yard and garden and saw them. The flowers were a mess, the yard scorched, our tree cut down from my mother's katana. My parents were standing side by side in combat stances. My mother had her katana drawn, and my father in one of the advanced Uchiha Taijutsu forms. The masked man, although not in any sort of stance, left no opening and was on guard at all times. All three of them were roughed up quite a bit. But only my parents had any actual injuries like cuts, slashes or bruises. And even burn marks.

Even so...

I jumped down, landing slightly behind him, starring down my parents with my Sharingan.

"Ah," the masked man started. "Itachi. I assume you've handled your end of things in the lower sector. These two are the last ones.. do you think you can give me a hand with your Mommy and Daddy?"

"Itachi... what is the meaning of all this?" My father asked. He's still calm as always, however he already knows the answer. I think he knows why I did this and what I intend to do.

"I couldn't allow our clan's coup to move forward, so I am doing what I have to do and ending it." I saw the slight shock in his and my mother's eyes as I shifted my Sharingan to it's Mangekyou state. "Now, there's only one more thing to take care of."

No one made a move yet, everything was quiet.

"One Minute." I told my parents.

Mom started. "As I'm sure you know, he's an Uchiha. From what I understand, he has the Mangekyou sharingan, and an ability that I've never seen before. He can make himself temporarily intangible."

Then Dad. "However, we've notice that the second something completely passes through him, he immediately becomes tangible again. After that happens, there's a time limit for how long it takes him to be able to become intangible again. We haven't found out the exact time it takes before he is able to use that technique again.. but if we're fast enough, it won't matter."

I nodded. Time is up.

 _Half a second._

The four of us rushed at each other. As we got within range, the masked man raised his left arm to land a blow on my mother, but she was quick enough to duck and attempt to slash him with her blade. The blade went right through him, just like they said it would. My father raised his right hand, flaming chakra covered it, making it a fist of fire, a small but damaging technique he created. He aimed it at my face in the form of a right hook.

 _Good._

I dodged by jumping over the masked man to his other side, far enough to avoid my mother's blade which was coming out of him. Even though my father would miss me, he continued his fiery fist's course. Mom's blade was completely through the man now. Which means.

 _It went swimmingly._

 **BAM!**

Dad's fist connected with right side of the man's mask. It was hard enough to crack it and send him flying in my direction. As quick as I could, I weaved signs for a jutsu. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" I exhaled a giant dragon head made of pure fire and it engulfed the man causing a burning explosion that launched him through the wall barrier separating our backyard and garden from the street out front. He landed in the middle of the street, I could hear him grunting in frustration and probably pain.

The three of us calmly walked through the new hole in the wall we'd just created and surrounded the man on all sides.

He looked up at us, his normal Sharingan spinning with anger. "Itachi, what- I thought you wanted to end your clan's coup!"

"Hm. I do, but that's already established. The only remaining shinobi Uchiha are me, my Parents, and one other. The rest are civilians that don't need to be caught up in this. The last thing I need to handle, is you."

He scoffed and phased into the ground before we could do anything. He reappeared several meters away from us. "No matter, what I'm concerned about is how you found the secret to my ability, you've only just arrived."

My dad took the stage this time. "It's simple, really." He looked over to me. "You're not the only one with a Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Tsukuyomi. I placed me and my parents in a genjutsu world, where they had one minute to tell me what they'd found out about your abilities. Meanwhile in reality, only a split second had gone by."

He chuckled a bit. "I see, that was impressive. You even managed to crack my mask. But, this fight is far from over." He jumped into the air creating signs faster that even I couldn't follow. Dad could see them though, and he told me and mom to scatter. "Fire Style: Blast Wave Wild Dance!" He expelled a large stream of fire that surrounded us before we could escape.

The flames began to enclose on us, and the vortex was too tall to simply jump out of. I clenched my fist, we were actually caught. "Damnit."

The man landed in the same spot he jumped from and began chuckling again. "I don't plan to deal with you pests for long, I am in a enemy village after all. So lets end this." He made the ram seal with one hand. "Landmine Jutsu."

The ground in front of him let out a huge explosion, and more explosions from beneath was heading our way like a chain reaction. And we couldn't move an inch to dodge it... at least, that was the case until-

"Water Style: Water Dragon Technique!"

A huge, and I mean huge, dragon made of water appeared and was rushing top speed at the vortex. It slammed into it, creating steam and causing it to disappear, just in time for me and my parents to jump out of the way of the incoming landmines.

"What?!" Exclaimed the Masked man.

The water dragon was still going strong and attempted make a snack out of our intruder, be he phased through it and retreated back a few more meters. Even I was confused, that was until a familiar white-haired girl, which was a bright vivid rainbow under the moonlight, landed next to us. I couldn't help but smile.

Nijiko giggled, looking up at me. "Missed me?"

I nodded. And tapped her forehead. "What are you, the rainbow-haired savior now?"

I looked up at the water dragon and saw Shiroka standing on top of it, glaring our opponent down to the bone. "So, I hear you called for back-up?"

My mother was the first to respond. "I'm assuming Itachi did, if it wasn't for you, we'd be dead right now Shiroka."

Then my father. "Thank you, Shiroka. We are in your debt."

"I'll keep that in mind, Lord Fugaku." She responded.

At this point, I could almost see the anger running off the masked man. "What a nuisance. You think numbers will help you here? One of which being a little girl?"

"Hey! This little girl can kick your ass if she wanted to!" Nijiko said. "And your ugly friend under me too!" At that she jumped out of the way as some type of creature sprang from the ground. It looked to be some sort of plant. It's "jaws" opened revealing a head, one side white with a mouth, while the other side black with only an eye with no mouth.

"Oh?" The white one began. "You could sense us could you?"

 **"I must say, for a kid I am impressed."** The black one's voice was deeper and more serious from the tone.

Nijiko's Sharingan activated.

 **"Let's see you get away from this."** Wooden spikes, to all of our surprise, sprang from the ground. Nijiko was dodging left and right to avoid being impaled. Me and my parents attempted to get to her but the spikes were popping up too fast for us to avoid them and save her at the same time. If it wasn't for her Sharingan, Nijiko would probably be dead from the first strike... but it's still only one tomoe, not matured. She can't keep this up for long.

"Nijiko!" Shiroka yelled as her water dragon turned it's head toward the plant man and rushed at it.

The masked man jumped in between the plant and the dragon before it go too close. "I don't think so." The air in front of him began to distort, the center of it seeming to be his Sharingan. The Water dragon was completely sucked out of existence some how, And Shiroka jumped off in time to keep from meeting the same fate.

As she landed on the ground, she too began dodging wooden spikes, but she wasn't as quick as the rest of us. Nor did she have the Sharingan. Four different spikes impaled her through her Stomach and chest area.

"Shiroka!" My mother screamed in horror, but she couldn't stop dodging unless she wanted to be skewered too. Nijiko on the other hand froze.

The plant man laughed and focused his attention on the frozen little girl making the spikes rush toward her. My father took the chance to rush to her in order to save her in time.

"Here's a present from that woman." Said the masked man, as the air distorted in front of him again, and the water dragon reappeared, running into my father full speed. knocking him away from Nijiko. I managed to reach him in time to catch him before he flew too far. But.. Nijiko..

The plant was still laughing. "Now you-"

 **"Die."**

"Nijiko!" I screamed in vain. I'd promised Shisui to protect her, but I can't-

"I've got her."

I froze. It had all happened so fast.

The spike that had risen from the ground and went for her head had suddenly been cut before it could reach her. Nijiko was no longer in the same spot, but beside where her mother was impaled. A fireball was falling full force onto the Plant man from above, crashing into him. And the masked man suffered a kick to the gut, putting distance between him and the person who just knocked the wind out of him.

"Sorry I'm late. But it seems like I got here, just in time." That voice.. it's impossible but unmistakable.

"I guess... I never really believed you of all people was gone just like that." I turned to where Nijiko was, it was Shiroka who said that. Her body turned to water and dropped to the ground before reforming next to Nijiko with a hand on her head.

It seemed like this was too much to take for Nijiko. From nearly being impaled, to watching her mother being impaled, to remembering that Shiroka is of the Hozuki clan with the Hydrification kekkei genkai. And then, now. Even I'm at a loss for words.

So, my father decided to break the silence. "I assume we'll receive details later, but.. It's good to see you again. Shisui."

* * *

 _ **Nijiko**_

He's alive.

My big brother, he's actually alive. But how? I know I didn't see him, but in order for Itachi to awaken his Mangekyou Sharingan, he had to see Shisui's death!

But... wait a minute. That's it! Shusui's skill with the Body Flickr Technique is second to none in the world. So much so, that when he suicided back in my day, he left no trace of his presence, chakra, or even his own body as he killed himself. That's the reason why Kabuto couldn't revive Shisui in the Fourth Great Ninja War using the Reanimation Jutsu.

So, that must be the same here. He did the same thing he did in the other timeline, he erased his presence completely, but instead of actually killing himself, he faked his death. That way Itachi would gain the Mangekyou.. and he could recover without too much interaction with the village as long as Danzo was still out there. And this must be why he kept his eye, he didn't plan on actually committing suicide in the first place.

I can't believe it.. "B-big Brother.."

He turned back to me, and I saw his smile. It was that same smile that always said everything was going to be alright. It really is him. "Hey, Niji."

"You gave us a scare there, Shiroka." Mikoto said. "We'd all but forgotten about you being a Hozuki."

My mother chuckled a bit.

"Shisui." Itachi walked up to him.

"Itachi." He responded and raised his fist to him with a smile.

The other Uchiha couldn't help be smile back and returned the fist bump.

Obito got back up and was starring at us all from where he was. Zetsu came from the ground beside him. He was fine for the most part, but he was scorched.

"You're all pests.." The rogue Uchiha snarled.

Shisui disappeared from his spot and reappeared behind Obito/Madara/Tobi. "So, Mr. Mask. I see you have a Sharingan, and possibly a Mangekyou Sharingan. But how will you fair against all of us." Shisui's one Sharingan changed from it's base form to the four-pointed pinwheel pattern I missed so much.

"Two Mangekyou versus one." Itachi said as his Sharingan also went to its Mangekyou pattern again.

Fugaku landed on top of the wall beside Obito. And, to everyone's surprise except for mine and Mikoto's, revealed his Mangekyou Sharingan also. "Make that three. In addition to my wife, a Hozuki, and a little girl who I truly believe has the potential to be a threat to you."

"Oh dear.. they've got us surrounded." White Zetsu said.

 **"We can't take them all at once now. Escape is our only option."**

"I apologize, but I can't allow that now that you've set foot in my village." Hiruzen Sarutobi landed out of freaking nowhere, flanked by a three man ANBU team, and Izumi. One of the ANBU I was easily able to recognize as Kakashi. "We've got you surrounded, there is no escape. And I recommend not to try fleeing by going underground, or else you won't be able to run from Dog here and his ninja hounds."

Yep, he's talking about Kakashi's Tracking Fang Technique. Unless Obito does what I think he's about to do, he won't be able to escape and all hell will break loose. This is my chance, I should tell them that he'll try to escape to the Kamui dimension... but if I do that, they'll be sure to place me into questioning. If that's the case... then I guess this is over.

"Hmph." He placed a hand on Zetsu the air distorted. I could tell he was putting more chakra into his Kamui than actually needed in order to make the transportation process faster. "I can guarantee you," My brother, Itachi, Fugaku ,The Hokage, and the ANBU all moved to get to him, but they were all too late. "This isn't over." And him along with Zetsu were gone into the Kamui dimension.

It may not be over entirely as Obito said. I'm sure everyone here knows that. But for now, things had settled. The battle was over.

The Uchiha coup was stopped, enough of the clan survived, Itachi was still here and I'm sure he's ready to face whatever consequences that are thrown at him, Sasuke would still have his big brother, along with his parents. Izumi was still alive, so Itachi always has people here for him. My mother is still here, I'm still here. And best of all, I had my one Big Brother back.

I guess now it was time to clean up this mess. And time for everyone to start explaining everything, from why Itachi went on a casual night of massacre to how Shisui was still alive. I'm sure Fugaku is going to have a talk with everyone about his Mangekyou too, not to mention he'll need to decide on the clan's next course of action. However, before all of that, there is one thing that I know must be done. We're going after Danzo.

Heh. At the beginning I was so worried about the small changes I've made. But now...

I guess, somewhere, the ripples created from my small pebbles... finally became waves.

* * *

AAAANNNNDDDD TADA. How was that? huh? Too fast? Too slow? Just right? Decent for a beginner?

Congrats to those of you who thought of the correct clan~ And I couldn't let my favorite die just like that, I'd cry if I killed him off... this early.. heh.

Anyway, the next chapter is actually already half way finished, it won't be long but that's because I was trying to do a double update.. but I really wanted to release this one, so I did. Next chapter, everyone will be confronting that dumb war hawk mother fracking Danzo. Let's see how he handles this turn out, not to mention Itachi's consequences, the Uchiha clan's consequences, and Sasuke's reaction to about 90% of his clan dad... but hey, his family is still there. Silver Lining.

Please Review review review, I don't even mind if you're a guest. Praise and even advice about how I'm doing motivates me. In all honesty you have no Idea how much a smile a just one of your comments, so make it your goal to kill me. The cause of death would be smiling too much!

Cya later!


End file.
